Seven Letters
by catherine.cat33
Summary: This is based on the book Thirteen Reasons Why. Everyone is wondering why "Saint Clare" killed herself, and she intends on letting a select few know. Review!
1. Locker Clean Out

**Author's Note:** hey people, so i just recently read the book Thirteen Reasons Why, and i recomend it to anyone, but that's not the point...hahaha...the point is that i thought it might make a good idea for a story...but this one is Seven Reasons Why...READ/REVIEW/ENJOY!

**Disclamer:** I don't own Degrassi, it'c characters, but i do own this story!

_Clare's POV:_

I know I shouldn't have done this. I know that, now. But, it happened, and now there's nothing anyone can do about it. I'm dead. Watching over Degrassi. Seeing if they understand me now. Seeing if they get why. Seeing if they can understand. I watch as people place notes, pictures, flowers, gifts, and other trinkets by my locker. I see my friends crying. It pains me. It really does, but I can't change what happened. I wish I could, but I can't. It's my fault I'm dead.

Suicide.

A seven letter word that was caused by another seven letter word.

Divorce.

Yes, I killed myself because of my parents' divorce.

But there are other reasons.

And now I sit on my bed of clouds as I wait in anticipation of the people recieving the letters I sent out. The ones containing reasons I killed myself.

_Alli Bhandari, Adam Torres, Darcy Edwards, Declan Coyne, Jenna Middleton, KC Guthrie, Elijah Goldsworthy, and Mark Fitzgerald._

One of those doesn't belong, but that person doesn't know it yet.

I have to wait until they go to clean out my locker after school, then all of them will have their letters.

_Alli's POV:_

My best friend is dead! Gone! Why? My head is pounding with all these unanswered questions. My eyes red and burning from all the tears I've shed.

"Hey Alli." Adam and Eli say to me as I walk to Clare's locker.

Killed herself? Miss Saint Clare? Goody Goody?

I didn't believe it, not until I saw the body. Even then I had to wait until they lowered the casket into the ground for the truth to hit me.

Why?

"Hey guys." I smile lightly. Eli's shaky hand puts in Clare's combination and opens the lock. When the locker door opens a giant envelope falls out. All three of us look to each other. I shrug and pick up the envelope.

_Alli, Adam, Eli_

I show the front of the envelope to Eli and Adam. Adam's eyes water, and Eli's close as he shakes his head. My own eyes are filled with tears. They're our names. Written in Clare's handwriting. Eli snatches the envelope out of my hands.

"Might as well open it." he says as he tears open the envelope. he pulls out a single sheet of paper.

"Well, read it!" I exclaim.

Eli shakes his head, but obeys.

"_Hey Guys. Clare here. Probably didn't expect this of me did you? Well, to find out why go to my house. I assume it's still occupied half by my mom and half by my dad. Well, when you go there some others will be waiting. So Eli, start Morty and get going, you're expected there by four, and if I'm right I assume you waited until after school, so it's at least three thirty because you waited for everyone to be cleared out, right? What are you waiting for? Go!_

_P.S.: When you get to my house go into my room, there's a shoebox hidden under my bed. _

_Love, Clare."_

**Author's Note:** So...whatdya think? should i continue? is it horrible? does it not belong? did i do an amazing job?

I'm confused as to if i should continue this or not, this is why i need you people to REVIEW!

PLEASE :)

3 3 Cat!


	2. Shoebox

**Authors Note:** Hey guys, so this is chapter two, i know it's short, but this is just before the real letters come out and people's true colors are revealed!

Excited?

**Disclamer: **I don't own Degrassi, it's characters, or a music studio...but i do own myself, this story, and a digital camera!

_Eli's POV:_

Clare? She left us this letter, knowing we'd be the ones to clean out her locker. She knew we'd have jumped at the chance to clean out her locker rather than have a janitor do it. She had _everything_ planned out.

Others? There are more than just us? Who else is there?

It's been a week since she…killed herself.

_How? Why?_

"Well, Come on Eli!" Adam says.

"We have to go." Alli adds in.

"Fine." I agree.

I don't want to go to Clare's. Don't wanna go into her room. Don't want to know why. Don't want to see "others". But I give in because it's what Clare wanted.

We all pile into Morty heading for Clare's house. We park the car and enter through the back. When we get into the living room a group is sitting in there. I recognize all but one of them.

Jenna Middleton is sitting down holding her hands around her pregnant belly, and KC Guthrie is sitting next to her, they look just as confused as everyone else here is. Clare's sister, Darcy, is standing in the corner of the room, tears falling down her face. Sitting in the reclining chair is someone who I don't recognize. Standing next to the recliner is…

"Fitz?" I scream.

"What Emo-Boy? Got a problem?" he asks.

"With you, yeah I do."

"Can we not get into this _now_?" Adam asks.

"We should just go up to Clare's room and get the shoebox." Alli says. Everyone nods. We head up the stairs and all pile into Clare's room. It's just as she left it. Alli reaches under Clare's bed and pulls out a dusty shoebox. All sixteen eyes are glued on the box as Alli lifts the cover off. She pulls out the top letter.

"Read it." Darcy urges.

Alli nods and opens the letter. Her voice shakes as she reads.

"_I assume all of you are here, right? All eight of you. Well, I hope you are. You're all here because of me. Me and my death. In here are eight letters. All of them explaining what you did to me. All of them saying why I'm dead. All except _one_. Here's what I want from you. You'll each read your letters. Out loud. No questions asked. _

_Got it?"_

**Authors Note: **So short right...sorry, its just i have homework and stuff, but the next chapters are the letters!

Anyone anxious?

Excited?

Review and tell me what you think! please...

3 3 Cat


	3. Darcy Edwards

**Authors Note:** This is Darcy's letter,and i'm only posting this because i hate posting short chapters, so here you go!

**Disclamer:** Still don't own Degrassi, it's characters, or a music studio, or even a chocolate bar!

Darcy's POV:

My letter's at the top. I reach in and pull it out. The past few days since I've been home I've wondered why? Why did Clare do what I failed? Why would she be like me?

It started when I got that first letter hidden under my pillow:

"_Darcy,_

_How was my funeral? Excited to be home? Can't wait to see Peter? _

_Well, that will have to wait because on Thursday you have to be here, at home, and wait for everyone to show up. Most will look the way you probably do now, saddened, hurt, wondering. Keep the doors unlocked!_

_P.S.: Don't betray a dead girl!"_

But now it's my turn to read my letter.

"I…I can't do this." I say before I even open the letter.

"You have to." Alli says.

"Who'll know? She's dead!" I exclaim.

"Darcy!" she screams.

"I'm sorry Alli, I just can't do this." I reply.

"Do it for Clare." Adam says.

"Fine…" I say tearing open the letter. I skim it first before reading it out loud.

"_Darcy, Darcy, Darcy,_

_How long did you think you could keep up that perfect child routine? For how long were you going to stand in the spotlight and push me farther into the background. Well, let's see, you never stopped did you? Even when you tried to kill yourself you were perfect. Mom and dad found ways to blame me for it. _

"_You're too smart and are pressuring your sister." They'd say_

_But you never said anything to the contrary did you? You sat there, amused. You felt like you got away with something. Well, newsflash, I knew the whole time. I _knew_ why. I _knew_ how. I was being a good sister and not saying anything to them though. And what did you do? Nothing, you let them blame me. You kept your boyfriend, your perfectness, and your smile. You got away with EVERYTHING! I just hope when you read this you understand. _

_Darcy, no matter what anyone tells you, you're not perfect. You're not selfless._

_You're mean, cruel, imperfect, and selfish. _

_Letting me be blamed when you snuck out nights. When you attempted suicide. When you got caught with Peter. I was blamed for everything, _

"_Clare, you're supposed to make sure Darcy has no boys in her room" Dad said._

"_Clare, why did you let Darcy out at midnight and back in at three?"Mom asked._

"_Clare, why do you rub your grades in your sister's face?"_

_They interrogated me! And you did absolutely nothing!_

_Face it Darce, you're just as imperfect as I was. And the next time you see mom and dad, tell them why I lied for you, covered for you, and protected you; it's what sisters do._

_So, why didn't you do those things for me?_

_Think about that Darce…_

_Love, Clare."_ I am full on sobbing when I finish. Everyone's eyes are on me. Apparently I didn't skim so well.

"What?" I snap. "I was the worst sister ever, okay? I know!"

"Darcy." Alli gives me a quick hug before going back to the box.

"Whose letter's next?" Declan asks.

"Yours." Alli hands him the envelope.

**Authors Note:** Know the one that doesn't belong?

Know why Declan's there?

Any predictions?

Any hopes?

REVIEW


	4. Declan Coyne

**Author's Note:** Hey guys...so i just finished this chapter and felt like posting it...please be nice and review...i adore getting reviews, and to comment on what someone said

Yes, Clare's parent's aren't part of the letters, BECAUSE they wouldn't want to be. Honestly, you want the show, right? Do you really think her parents would allow this, or do you think that they'd snatch up all the letters and get rid of them?

I thought they'd dislike it, so I didn't add them in.

Please Review my story!

Reviews=Love

**Disclamer:** I still dont own Degrassi, its characters, a music studio, or my own published novel(though i am working on it!)

_Clare's POV_

I watch anxiously as Declan stares at everyone in the room, wishing to scream down for him to open it. But I don't, in fear that the people may hear me, but I know that can't be true, for I am still dead.

I wonder if the person knows who they are yet…

I want to give them a small hint so badly. I want to read their minds and see if they know who they are, but I refrain. I hold back and eagerly watch.

One down, seven to go.

_Declan's POV:_

Just a five days ago I was sitting down in my New York Condo Skyping with Fiona. That's when I got the news. Because Adam had called Fiona. Holly J called me the next morning, her herself in tears over Clare's death. Four days ago an untraceable letter found its way up to my door step.

"_Hey Declan._

_It's Clare, and I'm sure by now you've heard about me. Well, everyone has a reason right? You should go to my house. You remember where it is, right? But go quick. Everyone will be expecting you on Thursday at four. _

_P.S.: Don't cheat me out of telling you why!"_

I look between everyone in the room, sigh, and tear open the letter.

"_Decs, _

_Sorry, I never quite got that? Is it okay for me to call you that? Or am I just another "Fan Girl" as you've called me. You didn't think I knew? It's Degrassi Declan. News travels fast. Don't look so shocked, I'm sure you knew I knew. In fact, I know because every time I said hi to you seconds later I'd hear you whisper to Holly J or Fiona "There's my obsessed Fan Girl." _

_Of course I was obsessed with you. You're adventured, traveled, nice. _

_Not very nice apparently. _

_Honestly, it's not like I ruined you're reputation, I tarnished my own. _

_You made me go crazy over the fact you ignored me. You hardly talked to me! Like I didn't exist. Well, what did I expect, I was only in grade nine, and recently dumped. And you were in grade eleven, and had a girlfriend. _

_Now, whatever you say may be what you think, but I know the truth: You ignored me. _

_You called me "fan girl" and "obsessed". _

_Thinking did you no good Declan. _

_Thinking hurt you, and it hurt me._

_But now everyone here knows you ignored me, but do they know what really happened one day?_

_Well, I'll tell them:_

_About three days after I gave Wesley a hickey and two days after I absentmindedly kissed Declan's neck I was outside sitting under a tree waiting for my mom to come pick me up. But she never showed, and the only person left there was Declan. He generously offered me a ride home and I accepted. He drove me to my house and walked me in. Sweet Declan, always thoughtful. But, this is the part no one knows. _

_Once we were inside we noticed neither of my parents were home, and before I knew it Declan kissed me. Feverishly placed his lips on mine. I smiled into the kiss, reality slipping away for that brief few moments. _

_But then he ran out. _

_The next day you had Holly J warn me not to mess with you, right Decs? _

_Does she know you kissed me, cheater?_

_Love, Clare._

_P.S.: I'm sure she knows. Girls always know." _

All eyes are on me.

"Well, it wasn't too bad." I say.

"She's dead, how can you say it's not that bad?" Eli screams.

"Because it wasn't."

"That's why you're here though, isn't it?" Adam asks. That shuts me up.

"KC, here's your letter." Alli hands him the envelope which he eyes.

**Author's Note:**

Two things...

1) Here's a hint to the person who doesn't belong their REAL first name HAS an "A" in it...guess who

2)How do you think the pre letter letters are getting to the people? The ones telling them to show up? Any ideas?


	5. KC Guthrie

**Note From Author:** Heyyy heres the newest edition to Seven Letters...ENJOY

btw: Reviews are love!

**Disclamer:** I don't own Degrassi, its characters, a music studio, or pie, but i do own myself, my mind, my laptop and my stories!

_Clare's POV:_

I wonder if they have it figured out yet!

I'm getting sleepy as I watch them….What will they think when they get to the end?

Two down, six to go.

_KC's POV:_

As I grab the letter from Alli's hands I remember the letter I first got.

My mom had handed it to me saying someone dropped it off for me, but she said she didn't catch who it was.

"_Hey K, _

_Ever think you'd hear from me again? Well, I have more to say than this small note so please come to my house Thursday at four p.m._

_P.S.: Do this, the last thing I'll ever ask you to do."_

Of course I thought it was a joke. But the next day someone called saying Clare had killed herself and the funeral was the day after. I felt horrible, and went.

"_KC Guthrie, _

_I never thought you'd be in the gifted class. You seemed arrogant, and like a jerk. Well, I was right. You were a jerk. You were the person who first got my heart, then broke it. _

_Cheater! _

_I'd never been friends with a boy, other than Connor, and I let you in. I told you _everything_ about me, and I thought you loved me. Turns out I was just a place keeper, until the newest piece of, excuse my language, ass came along. I wasn't your love. I was just a girl. The one to keep you company until the next girl, a girl willing to put out came along wasn't I? _

_That girl ended up being Jenna, the girl who you got pregnant. The one who you cheated on me with. _

_Liar! _

_You told me not to worry about Jenna. That there was nothing going on between you two. The same day you broke up with me, what did you do? Let me remind you; you kissed Jenna and became her boyfriend! _

_Now, I know you don't have experience with heartbreak, you're usually the breaker not the broken, but let me let you in on this little secret…It doesn't matter who, when, or why the first is always the worst. _

_That's what you were KC my first heartbreak. The first boy who I gave my heart to. The first boy to stomp all over it. The first boy I loved. _

_You may not have known, but I cried almost every night for a month. And as you read this I'm sure Alli is nodding her head because she was the one who comforted me. _

_But, for all intensive purposes KC, you were the first boy who ever let me down. _

_Changing your mind and dumping me for…Jenna? I couldn't understand back then, and then you dumped Jenna when she found out she was pregnant! That's what you are KC…a cheater and a liar. _

_Love, Clare_

_P.S.: And those two things are all you'll ever be" _

Alli scoffs at me and turns her head out the window. Declan Coyne is staring at me.

"What are you staring at?"

"Me?" he asks.

"Who else am I talking to? What are you staring at?" I ask louder.

"The reason Clare killed herself." he responds.

"Might wanna look around. We all are! Check out a mirror too, you'll see a reason staring right back at you." I spit out.

"All but one." Adam says. "Who's next?"

"Me." Alli stutters as she grabs the letter and tears it open.

**Last Note:** Heyy...

Someone got the person who did nothing correct, so guess who...teehee

SOMEONE with the letter "o" in their FIRST name, someone who isn't in this story...YET...has helped deliver the pre letter letters...GUESS WHO!


	6. Alli Bhandari

**Cat's Note:** Figured the story out yet?

Wonder why Clare's thoughts are cryptic?

Wonder how the "pre-letters" have gotten to the people? remember "o"

Wonder who the one odd one out is? remember "a"

Good luck trying to find out!

**Disclamer:** I don't own Degrassi, its characters, a music studio, or soud proof walls...but i do own my mind, my spirit, my stories, and my doggy!

_Clare's POV:_

I wonder….

No, I can't even think that at this point…

I wonder if the person knows who they are.

I sit down and watch them as they all frantically try to find out.

As they all figure out slowly.

They'll know by the end…

But will they be ready for it?

Three down, five to go.

_Alli's POV:_

I read the letter to myself first. When I finish everyone is staring at me.

"Read it out loud." Darcy says.

"_Hey Alli,_

_Best friends are supposed to share everything, right? So why when you thought you might have an STD did you take Jenna to the clinic and not me? You were never my friend were you? I was what you used to get bigger, to get noticed. You liked me for what I was back in ninth grade; a uniform. That way when we walked through the halls people would look at you rather than at me. That way you got noticed more often. _

_If I'm wrong correct me._

_But, I'm not. _

_See I know you think little of me. I've known since ninth grade. Remember the day you gave me a makeover and Reese noticed me but not you?_

_Well, I remember. Because that was the day I found out my best friend only liked me for my looks. My uniform. My wall. _

_Oh, Alli, when I started getting noticed when I changed my look what did you do?_

_You kissed KC._

_Now back then, though we weren't going out you _knew_ I liked him yet you blatantly disregarded that detail and kissed him._

_Self-Centered much?_

_Backstabber?_

_Traitor?_

_But after that, you still tried to control me. Making me not be friends with Jenna. Well, trying at least. _

_Then ditching me for Jenna at the beginning of this year? _

_Way to go Alli. _

_You're a _true_ friend._

_Love, Clare. _

_P.S.: Remember this moment people. The moment Alli Bhandari's true colors were revealed. She's not your friend. She's just hanging out with you to look better."_

I'm sobbing so hard that I fall to the ground clutching onto my stomach, wishing that this wasn't true, but it is. Everything she said in this letter is true. Except for one thing, she was my best friend. And I regret everything. Too late now, right?

"I can't take this anymore! I don't know why I'm here! Whose damn letter is next?" Fitz explodes. I look up and see Adam standing there, ready to help me back to my feet. I thank him and look into the box.

"Yours asshole." I shove it into his hands.

**Cat's Note:** Figured everything out yet?

Review if you know!

I'll send you a message if you're right...you can't tell anyone though!

3 3 Cat


	7. Mark Fitzgerald

**Cat's Hello: **Hey people...excited to see whose next? I have a BIG ending prepared for the entire story in a couple more chapters so be prepared...

**Disclamer:** Degrassi, and its characters are not something i own

_Clare's POV:_

Four down and three to go…

_Fitz's POV:_

I actually have a letter? I thought this was some sick joke Eli made up.

Never in a million years would I have wanted Clare Edwards dead. No, I was, in love with her. But she loved stupid Emo-Boy and hated me.

The first note I got was sitting on my window sill one night. I didn't know that someone knew where I lived.

"_Mark, _

_I know this has been a tough day for you, going to my funeral and all, but do me one last favor. Won't you? Go to my house at four p.m. on Thursday. _

_Everyone will be waiting. _

_P.S.: No need to break in this time. The front door will be unlocked!"_

I thought someone was fooling me. Joking. But, I had to come check it out.

I tear open my letter and begin to read it out loud.

"_Hello Fitz._

_I'm sure you've been staring down Eli this whole time, right?_

_Well, here's your letter…Enjoy!_

_See it all started back at the Vegas Night Dance, Fitz. The way you acted. Aside from calling me bitch. You seemed sort-of…nervous. Like you had expected me not to show. _

_But the real reason you acted this way was not for fear of the stunt you would pull later that night creating the "New Degrassi". It was because you like me, right?_

_Now, don't everyone look so shocked. He's still Fitz. Still mean, hateful, and arrogant. But he has a soft side. A side no one knows about. _

_But this isn't why you're here Fitzy. No, no the reason you're here is because of four weeks ago. Do you remember that night, because I sure do. Now, just as a warning, Darcy, you may want to leave because this might bring back bad memories."_

I stop reading to see it the sister budges, she doesn't so I continue.

"_Is Darcy still there? I bet she is! _

_It was a dark night, and earlier that day Fitz had showed up at my house to "apologize" for Vegas Night. It had been raining and I let him in, not wanting him to catch a cold or anything. We sat down on my couch and just…talked. _

_Talked about life, about his time in juvie, about his past. But, those stories he shared with me are in my vault, if you want to know you ask him. _

_And…Mark…don't be an ass, tell them when you're ready. _

_Trust me, everyone will learn to accept you. _

_But late that night it was still pouring rain and I was trying to fall asleep to the gentle sound of rain falling down. It usually helps, but tonight was different. Neither of my parents were home. And it was eerily quiet. So I kept my room door open and the hall light on. _

_Suddenly I heard a crash, but thinking maybe my parents had come home I didn't get up to go check it out. Then footsteps came up to my door and I started to sweat because neither my mom nor my dad had come into my room in about three months. When the door slammed against the wall I shot up. _

_Fitz, you were standing there over me. Still soaking. Smiling evilly. I probably looked so scared. Frightened. Childlike, right? _

_Why, Fitz? I don't understand. One minute you're sweet and caring, but the next you're just…the opposite. You're you. So, what was going through your mind when you saw me. When you broke in? When you were in my room. Was it all planned before, or was it spur of the moment?_

_Did you know you were going to throw yourself on me? _

_Was that your plan?_

_To rape me?_

_See, suddenly you were undressing yourself. Eying me subconsciously telling me not to worry. Fitz, I had hopes for you. I thought you could be good. That you'd changed. But you hadn't. _

_Why would you do that to me?_

_Luckily, my parents came home just before you could actually rape me. But you got dressed, opened my balcony doors, turned back to me._

"_We'll finish this later." you said as you hopped out. _

_Did you know you scared me?_

_That I had cried to sleep every night that week?_

_That I would wake up almost every hour, and hear the screams of my parents?_

_That the next week my parents announced they were divorcing? _

_That they thought I was "unstable" and couldn't handle me?_

_Bet you didn't know that Fitzy._

_Love, Clare._

_P.S.: I meant what I said about the whole friends thing…try." _When I finish her sister walks up to me and slaps me in the face.

"How dare you…you bastard! Tried to rape my sister?" she screams. Alli and Adam hold her back. She starts to sob and falls to the floor.

"Shh." Alli says as she tries to sooth her.

"Fitz, what the hell?" Eli screams at me.

"What Emo-Boy?" I spit back.

"You sick bastard. Trying to RAPE my girlfriend?"

"Not like she was sleeping with you."

He looks down to his feet.

"She was? Wow, Saint Clare is no Saint." I laugh to myself.

"Fuck you man!" Eli punches me in the face.

"Both of you calm down." Alli says.

"Who's letter is next Alli?" Jenna asks.

"Eli's." she hands the letter to Emo-Boy.

"I'll show you Fitzy…I'm the odd guy out." He smirks.

"Prove it. Read your letter!" I spit. He scoffs at me and tears open the letter.

**Cat's Goodbye:** Excited to read eli's letter?

Who knows who the pre letter deliverer is?

Who knows who the odd guy out is?

REVIEW!


	8. Elijah Goldsworthy

**Cat's Welcome:** Hey people...yet again...since i love all you readers out there...here's the NEW chapter for this story!

**Disclamer**: Still dont own Degrassi or it's characters! sad!

_Clare's POV:_

Five down and two to go…

_Eli's POV:_

"_Dear Eli,_

_Please don't kill Fitz. He's actually nice…underneath it all. Trust me. _

_But, I bet you want to know why you got a letter, huh?_

_It all started back when you told me Julia had died. _

_For those of you who don't know…Julia is Eli's ex-girlfriend, she was hit by a car. If you want the full story ask Eli, but it's not my place to say. _

_Why Eli?_

_Why did you compare me to her?_

_Was it on purpose?_

_Did you mean it?_

_Or…were you scared?_

_See, I think when we started to go out I knew this would happen, that you'd compare me to Julia. _

_But I hoped it wouldn't. Thought that maybe, just maybe would love me. _

_Did you love me?_

_Did you try to?_

_But you did compare me and Julia. You thought about her a lot. Never really stopped loving her did you?_

_What should I have expected though?_

_I mean you were always distant from me, no matter how close we got it seemed like you were miles away. _

_Did you know that that hurt me?_

_Do you know how much?_

_I hope you understand me Eli. I loved you…I really did._

_Love always, Clare_

_P.S.: Did you love me?"_ When I finish I look up to see Fitz's face isn't harsh. It isn't mean. It seems almost…empathetic.

"Wow, Eli." Is what he says.

"Eli?" I ask.

"That is your name, right?"

"I thought you didn't know. That you thought it _was_ Emo-Boy." I say.

"Nope, I know. I just didn't care to use it." _Fitz smiles?_ He knows how? He isn't evil?

"Hate to break up this moment, but there are two letters left." Alli says.

"Jenna and Adam." Declan says.

"Who's not to blame?" Darcy asks.

**Cat's Goodbye:** Two more letters...whose not to blame?

Jenna or Adam?

Three more chapters though!

Whose excited to see the ending of this story?

REVIEWS are LOVE!


	9. Jenna Middleton

**Cat's HELLO!:** Sorry, I'm an early riser...i get that from my dad...it suck cause then the rest of the day im tiiirrrreeeedddd :(

but this is the last REASON letter...next one is the non-reason...a person who we all love sooo much!

**Disclamer:** Still i do not own Degrassi, its characters...but i do own seasons 7-9 on DVD and some select episodes from seasons 4-6 on iTunes...

_Clare's POV:_

Six down and one to go…

_Jenna's POV:_

I remember the letter I first got from Clare. It had been two nights after her funeral.

"_Jenna-Bear,_

_Did you go to my funeral?_

_How are you feeling with the pregnancy?_

_Will you do one _nice_ thing for me? Come to my house on Thrusday at four?_

_P.S.: Don't sneak around…it isn't pretty."_

That's why I'm here. I know I'm a reason. I just know it.

"_Jenna,_

_How's everything. The baby okay? Pick out a name yet?_

_Don't be doing that now. Here's something to think about…_

_You stole my boyfriend. The father of your baby was_ mine_. He was mine and you took him from me. _

_Why?_

_You did say you used to be a boyfriend stealer, so I guess I'm partially to blame because of my stupidity, but you _promised_ you wouldn't go after him. Told me. _

_You lied to my face!_

_One question: What made you choose KC?_

_Was it his cute smile, his eyes, his laugh, or the fact he was_ mine_?_

_See I know the truth Jenna. You're just a stealer. _

_A person whose never happy with what fate's dealt them. _

_A person who…who likes to make others upset. _

_You choose to mess with me._

_What did you get in return?_

_That's right two things; one, you're pregnant, two you got this letter. _

_Happy with yourself?_

_Love, Clare._

_P.S.: I know I never told you this, but I always thought we'd be friends again someday…" _My eyes have filled with tears.

"Adam." Alli hands him his letter. He takes it in his hands.

"Jenna are you okay?" KC asks me.

"Fine, I just felt the baby kick hard!" I screech in pain.

"It's okay Jenna. It's just a kick." KC comforts me.

"We ready for Adam's letter?" Declan asks.

I nod.

**Goodbye:** What up with Jenna?

What's in Adam's letter?

Will this story end the way you think?

Am i just doing this to confuse you?

Do you love this story?

i love reviews...they make me smille :)


	10. Adam Torres

**Heyyyy:** So Adam's the non reason...not Eli, Fitz or Jenna...

there'll be an epilogue chapter...and a sequel

_Clare's POV:_

They're all done.

Adam…if you can hear me…I'm so sorry for abandoning you!

_Adam's POV:_

What? I'm the "odd" one out? Huh?

I sigh and open the letter.

"_Dear Adam,_

_I bet you're wondering why you, right?_

_Well, here's why…_

_You're nice. You actually care about me. _

_You loved me enough to keep me company on the days I thought Eli hated me. _

_You gave me the courage to say what I wanted to him. _

_You knew the "me" under the "Saint" or "Baby". _

_You were my real friend Adam, keeping me company, staying with me nights. _

_I told you all of my secrets. I told you everything that you've heard today. I confided in you. My best guy. The only one who truly cares. The one to watch over me. To be there when I needed you. You made Drew drive you here countless times. You let me sleep at your house when I was scared to go home. You'd tell me everything would be all right. _

_But, it wasn't. _

_I wish I could have believed you._

_Love, Clare._

_P.S.: I'm Sorry!"_ I close my eyes and start to cry.

"There's one more letter." Darcy says her eyes glued to the box. Everyone perks up.

"What?" Declan asks.

"How?" Fitz asks.

"Another letter?" KC asks.

"Who'll read it?" Alli asks.

"Adam will, he's the non-reason. He should." Eli says.

"You sure?" I ask. Everyone nods.

"All-righty." I grab the letter and open it.

"_So you got through all the letters! And no one died? Congrats guys!_

_So there's something I want to give each of you…it's hidden in a shopping bag in the back of my closet._

_P.S.: Thanks for listening."_

**Bye:** Sad for it to be over next chapter?

Know what's the surprise ending?

Do you want a sequel?

REVIEW! They are LOVE!


	11. Epilogue

**Heyyy:** Last CHAPTER...so here is goes...have fun...

**Disclamer:** I dont own Degrassi, or its characters. I only own this story, and Macy!

_Third Person POV:_

Eli goes into her closet and comes back out with a giant bag.

"What's in there?" Alli asks.

"Memories." he says.

"What?" Adam asks.

"Each of us gets a memory of Clare's." he explains reading the side card.

He takes out a note book. A picture of a young Clare, Alli, Connor, and KC adorn the cover.

"KC Guthrie." he hands it to the jock.

"That's the breakup notebook!" Alli exclaims.

"What?" KC asks.

"The notebook where Clare wrote down the story of your and Clare's breakup." she explains.

Eli pulls out a medium size box.

"Alliah Bhandari." Eli hands it to her.

"My EMDK." she whispers.

"Your EMD-what?" Declan asks.

"My Emergency Makeup and Date Kit. I can't believe she kept this." she says.

Eli next pulls out a clear box with a corsage in it.

"Mark Fitzgerald." he hands it over.

"What's that?" Adam asks.

"The corsage I bought for Clare for the Vegas Night Dance." he responds a small smile on his face.

Eli pulls out a sweater and notebook.

"Declan Coyne."

Declan takes the sweater.

"This is my sweater! But, not my notebook." he says.

"That's her fan-fiction notebook." Alli says.

Declan nods to her not saying another word.

Eli pulls out a small guitar and a cute pink onesie.

"Jenna Middleton."

She takes the things out of his hand as she screams.

"Jenna, what's wrong?" KC asks.

"Remember that pain from earlier?" he nods. "I think I'm in labor!"

"We need a ride to the hospital!" KC exclaims.

"I'll drive." Declan says.

"Call us." Alli says as the three of them run out of the room.

"Who's left?" Fitz asks.

"Eli, Darcy, and Adam." Alli says.

Eli pulls out a diary.

"Darcy Edwards."

She grabs it from him as looks through.

"It's Clare's." she says.

Eli pulls out two rings. One his skeleton ring, the other Clare's purity ring.

"Me." he puts one his skeleton ring on his middle finger, and Clare's purity ring on his ring finger.

Lastly he pulls out a scrapbook.

"Adam Torres."

Adam takes the book and looks through it quickly.

24 hours later:

_Jenna's POV:_

In my hands I hold my beautiful baby girl. Macy Clare Middleton. Her soft eyes flutter closed as she finally falls asleep.

7 hours later:

_Adam's POV:_

I'm trying to fall asleep, but I can't stop reminiscing with these memories Clare's left me.

At the end I notice a piece of paper stuck in between the last page and the end.

I take it out and open it.

"_Adam, _

_Help!_

_I've been threatened. Told to run or they'd kill me and everyone I loved. You know what to do, right?_

_Find me. _

_P.S.: Bring only Eli with you, if you must…Holly J and Fiona will help."_

**BYE:** so? what did you think? Clare's alive? did you know, did you hate that?

i'll post the sequel if you guys want me to...so REVIEW


	12. Sequel

Hey people...the sequel is UP...it's called "Find Me"

and just as a note...Fiona and Holly J HELPED Clare...not threatened her!

READ!

REVIEWWW!

LOVEEEEEE!

xoxoxo 3 3 Cat


End file.
